All About Horatio
by Ashley A
Summary: Written for Sarah B's Hornblower Fanfic. Horatio answers one of those dumb internet questionaires we've all gotten.


My first "All About" fic. I have only seen the film versions of HH; so my answers are based on my interpretation of Ioan Gruffudd's Horatio.

I thank you for your indulgence, and I really enjoyed this.

Reviews are most definitely welcome, and I would love for this to be archived.

Author: Ashley

Title: All About Horatio

Rated G

This was written for Sarah B's Horatio Hornblower Fanfiction

enjoy!

NAME: Horatio Hornblower  
  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Currently? Two places…my ship, the Hotspur, and when off duty or in Portsmouth, the home of my wife and her mother.  
  
FAVORITE PASTIME: Learning new things, playing whist, anything done on or below deck of a ship in His Majesty's Navy…and on the opposite spectrum, anything to do with horses.  
  
FAVORITE BOOK: Naval history or any title that gives insight into tactics. I don't have a lot of spare time, but I do enjoy Shakespeare and the works of the ancient Greeks. What a melodramatic bunch! But a truly quality way to learn of past times, and what was important to people then.  
  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: To succeed when all others doubt you.  
  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: Failing my friends or my Superior officers in their expectations of me.  
  
FAVORITE SMELLS: Salt air, Fresh roasting coffee, surprisingly enough, the mildewy canvas of my bunk. And upon occasion, the light French perfume my wife will wear.  
  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING: What are my challenges today…and can I overcome them?  
  
BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING: Not an easy question…a necessary evil.  
  
FAVORITE FOODS: Did I mention I have an overindulgent love for coffee? Eggs, sausage, and any well made pastry….though I will eat whatever I am offered. I am not picky; being at sea for months at a time will make a man like anything he can get off ship.  
  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: Hrm. The Swiss make an excellent milk chocolate, though I usually only spoil myself at Christmas.  
  
STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: Lightning I could watch for hours, and standing on deck while your crew scurries around you in a huge storm is an experience like no other. However, risking my men's lives to sail through a bad one is not always my first choice.  
  
FAVORITE DRINK: Coffee? I also love a simple port, but again, don't indulge that often.  
  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: …I believe if I had enough time and paper to answer this, it might take me until the end of my days to do so. However, the cessation of the war would be a start.  
  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: Ah, me. Commodore Pellew made an odd comment to me, in regards to fighting for something more than for England recently. I answered him with the query "what is more important than England?"…and he replied that he thought I would find out. I do not exactly know what he meant by this…but I have an inkling. And I am loathe to think he knows me better than I know myself.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: A lifetime ago.  
  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: I believe that it truly depends upon one's experience, and the situation involved.  
  
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: Do I truly sound as pompous as I think I do giving orders? What if Archie hadn't lied for me in Kingston? Will I ever make a true husband?  
  
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To make my men and Commodore Pellew proud of me. To live a full life, and to die satisfied I did all I could to be a good man, and the best officer I know I can be.  
  
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: To be seasick in front of others…though thank the lord that doesn't happen any more…actually, to disgrace my crew, or to ever be in a situation where I might lose my ship or command through a brainless decision on my part.

Also, upon further reflection, to not live up to the sacrifice made for me by a sorely missed friend.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: I actually do have a sense of humor…and I am a good listener.  
  
WHAT OTHER HH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE: My friend Lt. William Bush, for I fear I know him not nearly so well as I would like.

Fin.


End file.
